jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
(DxD: Black) Ch. ???: I rather have friends
"Yoko, are you still mad? You're mad, aren't you? Please, talk to me. Yoko..." "I'm not mad at you, Lavinia Allocer-san. Not at all. Don't you worry about it." "Why are you using honorifics agaaaaaain~? You meanie, if you're mad, tell me~! Let's talk about this and be friends again...!" "What are talking about, Erovinia... I mean, Lavinia Allocer?" "What's with that Freudian slip? So you're still mad!" Hiiii~, the tension is so great in the suggestion box club room~! Yoko-san might seem calm and composed now, but her soul and aura are oozing bad intentions and aura, while Lavinia-san's own were confused and going overdrive~! It's so scary, I'm almost diving back into my beloved box! I'm so glad Shoda-san, Dairyuu-san, Ryuubi-sensei, Iris-san and Tasha-san are here to protect me and balance the atmosphere. I thought after the incident from yesterday with Zenjirou-san and Ginko-san and a little overnight with Lavinia-san's peerage, everything would be good and fluffy, but not only Zenjirou-san's big sisters bullied him for me to be there, Lavinia-san and Yoko-san have been like this since morning! I wonder if it's my fault~! Hyuuuuh~, I don't want that~! "Tasha-san, Shoda-san, Iris-san, could someone please tell me what the relationship between them? Zenjirou-san, Lavinia-san and Yoko-san?" I asked the three free members of the club for a little bit of backstory since Ryuubi-sensei and Dairyuu-san was a little busy arranging some papers and files. She's indeed a very diligent teacher. Tasha-san then bent over next to me to whisper something in my ear. Suddenly, I exploded! Hyuuuuh~?! I thought Zenjirou-san was only joking! "S-S-Sharing?! They share him?!" "Lavinia-chin loves her queen, Yoko-chin loves her Husband. Lavinia-chin loves Yoko-chin who loves her back. They are... A family." My senpai said with a straight face, as she also pointed for herself. "I'm, Iris-chin, Dai Liu-chin and Liu Bei-chin, mistresses." "Hiiiih~, so that means they're not fighting over Zenjirou-san, but with each other?!" So that's why they didn't mention him this whole time! This is way, way worse than I expected! Also, Zenjirou-san is a liar, he is a beast of lust! "We're all family, won't take too long." Calm as always, Tasha-san whispered back with a wink. I stopped my line of thought to look back at the , and then to her. Again with this family stuff? Zenjirou-san did say he really likes his peerage, but Tasha-san saying that they're family... I wonder. "In reality, Akabane-chin is scolding Allocer-chin. She's older, and wiser, Allocer-chin must shut up and listen for being selfish." "Ooooooh~..." So they're so close like that~. Being like that can be nice. Zenjirou-san did say he's happy to have so many friends, but this connection is deeper than he gives credit for. I turned back to them, and Lavinia-san is now with her hands entangled together, in a swear pose in front of Yoko-san. "C'mon, Yoko-sama~, mother of all youkai and leader of the Kanto faction~! It was a moment of weakness for me! I promise it won't happen again, so please talk to me~!" Said the greyhead with anime tears running down her eyes. Huuuuh~, did I do that all the time? It's so embarrassing, no wonder Zenjirou-san tried to make me stop. Yoko-san, on the other hand, gave her an aside glance, and crossed her arms with a devious smile. "Y-Yoko-sama...?" "Oh~, okay, I'll forgive you, but under one condition. One condition, and I'll forgive you for your misdeeds, Lavinia Allocer." Hiiih~, Yoko-san is oozing such a scary aura, Lavinia-san trembling until the last string of her grey hair and blond highlights! Before anything else could happen or the latter could say anything about it, Yoko-san suddenly turned to me and pointed a finger at me! Hiiih~! I'm this close to jump at that box! "Whiswain-san, if you don't mind, I'd like you to order Lavinia Allocer to give me the proper apology!" "Eeeeeeh~?! Me?! But... What should I do, Yoko-san?!" I screamed. This is seriously scary! Why is she putting so much responsibilities in me~?! Huuuuh~! "Just give Lavinia orders. Make her do something to apologize! She'll do anything." Yoko-san then turned to the Allocer girl, and softened her expressions. "Isn't that right, Rina? You'll do anything for us to go back together, right?" "Yes! Of course!" Eh! Lavinia-san is so bold and determinate! She spoke those without even blinking! What is sheeee~?! She turned her slitted eyes towards me and mimicked the pointing finger at me again! "So go ahead, Whis! Do your worst!" "Eeeeeh...?! O-Okay!" I nodded with conviction. Lavinia-san's so determined, I can't help but to try to mimic her determination! I can order now, so... So... Better do my best. Huuuh~, but what should I order now? "L-Lavinia-san, I want you... To hug Yoko-san and say you're sorry!" "..." "E-Eh...? Too much?" "Okay, sure. Here, come here, Yokkins." Lavinia-san's face suddenly dropped some of her own determination and instead called for Yoko-san with her open arms, hugging her soon after. I heard a squishing sound as they embraced, and Lavinia-san massaged Yoko-san's back. "I'm sorry, Yoko. I promise I won't do that again." "It's okay, Lavinia. I love you too." The fox said, also passing her hands on Lavinia-san's back. I turned to Tasha-san, and she winked at me. Ooooh~, so she's right, they're a family. Lavinia-san then turned to me and nodded one more time. "So, anything else, Whis?" "E-Eh?" So she want me to go on? I thought a simple command would be enough! Okay. "Huuuuh~... Lavinia-san, I command you to give Yoko-san a kiss on the cheek and say again you're sorry." "..." "Huuuh~, too much?" "No, of course not! Here, Yoko~!" And Lavinia-san really did it! She went ahead and gave Yoko-san a light peck in the cheek! Hiiih~, how shameful! Are Zenjirou-san and Ryuubi-san also that deprived?! Yoko-san also went ahead and kissed Lavinia-san back! "Hah!" "It's not like I like to kiss you, Rina. It's because you have a pretty skin, just like Zenjirou's. Kinda remember of him." Blushed the fox spirit while blushing, still not letting go of the redhead in her arms. So they DO have that kind of relationship! Lavinia-san then smiled again, and pecked Yoko-san again. "Huh...?" "Eheheh... I dunno, I just felt like kissing you, Yoko. It feels nice." "Is that so? Here,*CHU~!*, now we're even." And now Yoko-san kissed her as well! They're so intimate and close, no wonder Zenjirou-san likes them so much! They shared a smile, but suddenly their expressions soured so much, as they're trying to strangle each other with just stares! Hiiiih~, what's happening?! "But don't forget: he's my husband." "Ditto: he's my queen, my servant for life. Don't you ever forget about this." They continued to share vey frightening stares and even the whole room began to tremble, and I'm about to jump right into my beloved box! After a few seconds, however, they genuinely smiled to each other, and calmness returned to the suggestion box club. Thank goodness! I returned my foot back to my seat, as they separated from that embrace and nodded to each other. "He's ours. In one way or another. I'm sorry about that, Yoko. It was... A moment of weakness." "Yes, I know. That fool is so full of openings, we might end up raping him one day." Yoko-san said she is going to rape someone, and is giggling about it! Headmistress Berolina and Sitri-Kaichou said I was going to be safe with this people, but I'm so scared~! No! I need... I need to be brave. Calm down. Tasha-san also entered to embrace both and kissed each on the cheek! Hiiih~! Her too?! "Don't forget about me. Allocer-chin, Akabane-chin." She said, and both of them also kissing her back! They're so intimate with each other! So this is what means as a family! I knew the Allocer family have some kind of special connect, but still~. "Liu Bei-chin, Dai Liu-chin, Iris-chin, come here. Kiss, kiss~." "I'd love to, but for now yours truly is thy teacher, and any further contact might compromise in my position." Ryuubi-sensei said blowing a kiss towards us instead. They all pouted, But then they turned to me! "Whis. Kiss, kiss." Tasha-san called for me, letting go of the others to come closer! Hiiiiih~, bad touch! Bad touch! Tasha-san then embraced me and kissed my cheek~! It was... Good. Wow, it's so warm. She then began to pat my head. "There, there." "Kuuuuh~, Tasha-san is getting too comfortable with me~. I don't know how to deal with this~." I whispered, feeling somehow safe into her bosom. This is the second time I feel how soft a pair of breasts are, and I feel safer now. Huh... "Yep, welcome to the party, Whiswain-san! As the vice-president of the Suggestion Box club, I name you... Our treasurer!" Lavinia-san said with a thumb up and a bright smile on her face, while everybody else just clapped at me. I'm blushing now, dear Hades, I'm blushing now! This is so... I dunno, but I like it so much~! But wait, there's something not quite right about this. "Uh~, Lavinia-san. Don't you mean 'president'?" I lifted my hand in question; as she crossed her arms and shook her head negatively. I don't get it. "Nu-uh. The one who thou speak is the vice-prescient of the official suggestion box club!" She said with her chest filled with pride, hopes and dreams. I turned to Liu Bei-sensei and Ichimoji-san, and they smiled while nodding. So she isn't lying. "Is that so? Then, who's the president?" "Isn't it obvious? It's Zenjirou!" "It's our Zenjirou." "President, Sasamoto-chin." "It's the one and only Lu Long!" "President Zenjirou." "Oh!" So this is how it is. Zenjirou-san... Is very loved. *DRRRRRRR~!* "Hiiiiih~...!" What was thaaaaat~?! An earthquake?! Faster than I could, I hid myself inside my beloved box, and waited until that tremor ceased for now. What was that~?! So scary~! I turned my eyes towards the others, and they were also in a state of alert! "Wow, what was that?!" Lavinia-san asked and looking all over her the windows. "Speaking of which, where's Zenjirou?! You guys don't think... This is his doing!" "Calm down, Rina. If anything, he's in the roof." Yoko-San said, removing her eyepatch to look at the ceiling. I also turned my eyes upwards and, really, there was only Zenjirou-san and his dragonic aura on the upper floors. And no one else. "But... That's strange. There's no one with him upstairs. I guess he's just training or something." "Uuuuh~, Yoko-san is right." I said, lifting my hand and peeking off my box of safety. "Zenjirou-san is... All alone upstairs. He's moving, but there's no one there with him." "But to cause such tremor around, maybe he's overdoing or somet-...!" *BAM!* "Hiiih~!" Another loud sound! I hid myself in the box, and again peeked out of it to see what was going on! Then I saw, for the first time, both Dairyuu-san and Ryuubi-sensei looking distressed, her hands on the table and her pink eyes in a alerted wide. "D-Dairyuu-san, R-Ryuubi-sensei?" "Lavinia-dono... Yours truly might have a slightest idea that Lu Long might be in bigger trouble than we anticipated!" Hiiiih~! That's ominous! Too ominous! . ~~X~~ . *CLINK!* *CLINK!* *DON!* "Damn it, General of the Three Kingdoms!" I said clashing Rhongomiant against her Seiryuutou, and the recoil and impact of both weapons pushing us away from each other. My Destroyer Astra announced EQUATE and BOOST once again, as I used my BLASTER PRINCESS mode to land on my two feet. She's good, she's very good. I dunno if she trained so much or is just instinct like her ancestor, but I gotta hand it to her: she's an ace. She's even keeping up with my BUSTER EMPRESS. And that spear... Dangerous. "I shall serve your head in a silver plate, Heretic Plague Dragon! Withdraw now, and you Shall receive a painless and quick death!" She shouted at me, again moving forward to clash blades with Rhongomiant! She's way too fast, I can't even reach her with any of my DRAGON QUEEN DRIVE forms! Not to mention, one cut from that guandao and I'm done for. Sheesh, I have to think. "Very well! So suffer the death by the edge of my blade, brass dragon!" "Bring it, General!" I said while clashing my sword again! Every touch, even clash, I can feel my hands getting numb and tired. I gotta stop this right now! *CLINK! CLINK! CLINK!*'the edges of our blades would dance and collide everywhere, causing minor shockwaves around and tremble the whole school! In one second, one small second, I faltered a little, and her own move hit me harder, making me be pushed away by the sheer force! Damn, I tried to stand up, but she was faster, almost reaching me! "Kh...!" "This is your end, brass Dragon!" "Not so fast!" I gripped my sword tighter, and as fast as my 'SMASHER QUEEN form let me, I pushed Rhongomiant in her direction and channeled all of strengths in it! I'll use that! "Let's go, Rhongomiant! WYVERN FAIR-...!" *SLASH!* "What...?!" *ZING!* *DOOOOOOOOON...!* "GYAAAAAAAAAAAH...!" Another second, and my world went blank. I tried to use and reflect Seiryuutou with my special ability, but it was no use. Like scissors on silk, her guandao simply cut down the barrier my WYVERN FAIRY SLASH tried to make and hit me harder, making me be ejected away from the roof to the forest nearby, destroying some trees in the way until I finally landed next to the old building, hidden in the dense forest. STAY WITH ME! CAN YOU STAND?!, the hoarse voice inside my sacred gear said, but I was too tired and damaged to answer anything; my face looking at the cloudy sky and Rhongomiant right next to me, filled with scratches. She... She just cut through my absolute defense like paper, that's not a good sign. "Trying to. Not much success..." I picked Rhongomiant and used it as a crutch to help me to stand. I have no energy to use my Balance Breaker, and even if I try to use EATER, she's way out of my range because of that damn spear. If I could only used it and explode her clothes and suck her energy out of her tits just by looking that th-... What the hell am I thinking?! And even if I had energy to wait for some help, she'd either spar me away or cut down my defenses... This is getting complicated. Sigh, I have no choice. Since her dragon-slaying powers come from the blood of a dragon in the Seiryuutou, this means she's still somehow vulnerable against dragon-slaying spells herself. In that case... "ASCALON, Naegling!" I put Rhongomiant away and summoned the legendary Dragon Slayers, as always weighting a hundred times more than Rhon despite being way smaller. It's a hell of a bet again, but this is not the first time I'm being reckless. *DON!* "You disappoint me, Brass Dragon. To think my precious mistress and her younger sister wandered around with the likes of you this whole time, I bet herself was the one who saved your sorry arse countless times!" Something quite large and hard landed right in front of me, lifting a dust curtain, and coming from it, the dark-haired descendant of the most badass generals who ever lived, her guandao hanging around her nape and she shoots poisonous stares from her Crimson orbs. "Killing you will only bring shame for the name of general Guan Yu, but yours truly guesses that bringing milady Liu Bei and milady Dai Liu can compensate for such shameless and shallow victory against yourself." "Yeah, I'm trash, I'm worthless, I'm shit and useless. I'm used to this, thank you very much." I said sharpening my eyes, unsticking Ascalon from the ground and pointing at her, the holy and dragonic aura oozing from the blade like some sort of burning flame. She also frowned upon seeing the energy in it, and then her guandao also began to ooze a translucid emerald aura. The winds around became wilder and stronger, blowing everything away with the waves of energy around us and, in a third instant, we stood against each other in battle stance. "But guess what, Kan'u! I'm not a fan of assholes taking my friends away either! I'm sick-tired of it, so whatever it is a Devil, an angel, a fallen angel or even super-powered human who trained under a divinity, I won't stand like a jackass and wait for something to happen!" "So be it! Whoooooah!" She concentrated her power into a pillar of light and energy, as I did the same forming a dark colored one instead, me and her, burning our remaining bits of energy, ready for a final clash! Let's see if the blood frozen into the Seiryuutou can withstand the powers of the brass dragon, the red dragon emperor and the dragon-slaying mythical swords, Naegling and Ascalon! BOOST! DESTROYER! EXPLOSION! We both lifted our blades, which were now burning in uncontrollable aura, and in a swift, quick move, we unleash from our respective weapons a beam of pure holy/demonic energy!*DOON!*, her white one and my dark one clashed against each other and lifted a even larger pillar of dense energy, blowing some trees away and slightly clean up the sky! They were evenly matched clashing against each other, but suddenly something happened: an extra white beam of energy was shot from Ascalon's grip, and before I knew it, my WYVERN FAIRY slash morphed into a dragon's head, which then bit Kan'u's own energy light and rushed towards her, parting her beam from the Seiryuutou apart like a rock on the middle of the river while eating it all the way towards her! "No! It's impossible!" She said face-to-face in front of my white dragon WYVERN FAIRY, which she tried to slash away once again, only to her guandao to bounce away from it! Even so, her red eyes shined even brighter and the grip around her handle, even tighter. She pointed her guandao at the flash of energy in front of her and walked forward! "No! I won't give in! I shall show the power... OF MY JADE DRAGON SPEAR!" And without even flinching, she moved forward and stabbed that beam dragon with all of her might! The clash provoked a shockwave which caused more destruction than the previous one, and there she stood, fighting against that magic beam with her guandao as she was pushing away a shield made out of red light! This is insane, she's way stronger than I am, and my DWF slash was indeed being backed up! And with one final scream, the descendant of the general Kan'u Unchou picked the grip of Seiryuutou with her both hands on opposite directions and sides, and with one final move in a yanking maneuver, she slashed her blade upwards, and redirected my dragon beam upwards to the cloudy skies above! The pillar of light went up and up, until it vanished in a single red line towards the heavens, leaving no trace at the silence of the heights above. And then... *ZIIIIIIN~...* *BAAAAAAAAAAAM!* "..." "..." I was speechless. Before my own eyes, that line of red energy disappear in it's way towards the sky, leaving no trace behind, and then, from a single point above, a loud shockwave occurred, and what used to a heavy weather of black clouds opened like curtains for a show, revealing from within the Crimson tone of the evening sky. A single slash from Ascalon, and it opened the sky... ... Oh, lord Desmond will have my head on a plate... "AND THIS... Is the proof of my undying loyalty for my mistress, Heretic Plague Dragon!" I turned my eyes back at her, and after the dust cleaned up, I saw that the impact just ripped part of her tunic, revealing her bandaged sarashi bra and ripped and scarred body, not unlike Dairyuu's and Ryuubi's, not to mentioned a bursted bleeding arm. She's strong, way strong. And she's doing this all for her Ryuubi and Dairyuu. "Can you do the same for her?! Stand before one of the strongest beings in this universe for her?! Can you?! Answer me, Heretic Plague dragon!" "I... I can! Don't you dare...!" And I tried to give one step forward. But then, *BAM!*, I faltered, and lowered myself on my knees after an eletric Shock ran through my legs. Shit, that last one drained a good part of my stamina, my DRAGON QUEEN DRIVE turning into dust and leaving me with only Ascalon, Naegling and the crimson Destroyer Astra. "...!" "Naturally. Words have no meaning in a war, Heretic Plague dragon. If you can't back them up, then you're nothing but a coward." She said, using her Guandao as a cane to walk towards me. I can't let her have the upper hand, so I stood up using Naegling and point it back at her. "Stop saying those stock phrases of DxD OCs and face me, Kan'u-...!" But again, my legs weakened in the worst moment, and back to my knees I went, as out of nowhere Ascalon reacted in my hand and let me go of it's Damnit, what a moment to lose all of my powers! Before I could even blink, she jumped towards me, Spear at hands, but I dodged that one by an inch using my Destroyer Astra, the metallic Silver and Crimson gauntlet redirecting her attack away from me, cutting part of it which began to hurt like hell and ooze steam! The momentum made her land on me instead, and we rolled over the grassy ground uncontrollably, we us trying to bite and hit each other. In the end, I landed on my back and kicked her away, making her fall on the ground on her three. I rolled back to look at her, her Crimson frown clashing with my emerald one... "Pesky little dragon... Why don't you die?!" She said, reaching for her Seiryuutou once again as I tried, but failed, to summon either Rhongomiant or Naegling, as another BOOST took a mouth of air from my lungs, and her cut in my hand bleed even more. That wound fucked me up worse than I expected. Shit! And again, In that moment of hesitation, she gripped her guandao and ran for me, one broken arm hanging with the other so loosely gripping it's weapon! She doesn't give up in the slightest! "DISAPPEAR NOW!" Shit! I need to think fast! She's wounded and acting recklessly, so this means this, of all times, is the best time to attack! But how? EATER? It might boost me up a little, but knowing Ryuubi-sensei, I bet Kan'u won't even bother with her breasts and clothes and things will only get worse from that! I can't summon my swords to counter her for too long either, and Ascalon might reject me, anyway! I have no choice, this last attack will have to put an end to this match! And there's only one way for that! One way! Brass Dragon, Takeshi, Yagura, we'll have to do... THAT! you mean THAT? Sounds like a plan! But I thought mr. Prim'n'proper said it was a very risqué technique even for himself~! I heard Yagura's voice tease me inside my mind. Lady, in war and love, there's no such things as principles and rules! I've been training this for a while, and this is the best moment for it! Also... I want to see what happens. I heard a laugh inside my bicolored hybrid gauntlet. yeah. At least you're honest and stuff! 'Nuff said; Sasamoto Zenjirou, let's see what that new power of yours is capable of! "Easier said than done!" I formed a fist with my gauntlet, and concentrated all of my remaining forces there, making sure this will be it! "Do not waste energy and die, Heretic plague Dragon! Taste the power of my Spear!" Kan'u with her Seiryuutou is coming closer by the second, so I probably just have one try! This have to, and will be, my final move, the one that will end it all in a way or another! When she was close enough, I pulled my fist with all of my strength in her direction! I got only one shot! Let's go, we can do it! DESTROYER ASTRA, BOOSTED GEAR JEWEL! "AND GRACIOUSLY ACCEPT DEFEAT!" "AIM!" *VOOSH!* *ZING!* *POKE!* "W-What...?!" And it connected! It was a risqué move, and a single mistake could've settle my fate for once and for all, but using the scales of my Dragonic arm, I was able to deflect her dragon-slaying blade off me, just cutting my cheek and oozing energy from there. That wound hurt more than anything else, but I did it, I broke through her defenses! Before she could react, I aimed my fist for her exposed chest and in the last moment, I poked my pointer finger out... ... And poked her chest, specifically, where her nipple would be! "Now, Amurokros! Takeshi! Yagura!" TRANSFER! *SHOCK!* "H-H-Hyaaaaaaaaaah~...!" And after a show of lights, I transferred all of my remaining strengths into my contacting pointer finger, and she gasped in an instant. In another moment, her face burned up, her eyes wide and her whole body tensed up, and as moan filled with satisfaction and ecstasy escaped her mouth with a bit of saliva, her eyes rolled with the sudden shock running though her body, letting go of her Seiryuutou to fall on me, her head resting on my shoulder, her whole figure going limp on mine own. Kan'u was now a trembling doll on me, her eyes trying but failing to aim at me, and her erotic gasps blowing on my ear. That's... Kind of a turn on. "P-Phwaaaah~... Y-You fiend... W-What, Hyuuh~, what have you done to me?" "I... Touched you." I said, and then she passed out in my arms, drool running down her mouth and her body trembling every time she breaths. What a day to be... Reincarnated, I just found out a new ability using TRANSFER and girls's bodies, and I'm ashamed for this. Not even senpai who is considered the biggest pervert who ever lived had this idea on his head, and here I am, with a girl whom I helped reach cloud nine with a single touch. I defeated my enemy... With a single touch, and not in the way senpai could or I wanted to. Although... AIM is not a bad name. Not at all... Not at all... tell me how it started... ALL STARTED A FEW CENTURIES AGO, YAGURA-SENSEI! I WAS A FEARED AND RESPECTFUL DRAGON UNTIL SOMEONE WHO BECAME LATER A LEGEND MADE ME RECEIVE THE TITLE OF OPPAI DRAGON! SINCE THEN...! Hey, hey, I want some consultations too... "Master...!" "Eh...?" And cutting down the silence of the woods I stand, I heard a pretty childish voice coming for me. After a few seconds, yes, my little apprentice appear among the trees, running for me, the string of hair on tip of her hair dancing uncontrollably. "Sally-chan?" "I've finally found you, master! I saw that pillar of light and I felt you presence with it and...! Oh!" She said catching her breath and resting her little body on a nearby tree. When she finally could focus on me, she instead gasped on her hands, and smiled. "Sorry for my rudeness? Am I... Interrupting something, master? Maybe you can allow me to watch how is it don-...?" "Absolutely not!" I said lifting a hand, only to push Kan'u-san on the floor and clean up the drool and sweat she left in my uniform. I tried to stand up, but the bruises and fatigue are still hurting like a bitch. Fortunately Sally-chan was there to help me as I used her shoulder as a support. "Thanks, Sally-chan. It has been a while since I used so much energy. I'm beat..." "Parting the sky like that, no wonder I wanted you as my master!" She smiled, and she helped me rest around on a tree. Once there, Sally-chan went ahead and took a place besides the fallen Kan'u, who was still twitching after that my... AIM ability. "And who's that? She got big boobs, and a pretty face. Is she another of your cumcubines?" "No, of course not." I said again with one of my hands lifted. "So... Another harem candidate?" "You're sounding now like a harem novel reader in a net forum." I sighed. Kan'u even tried to stand up again, and for whatever reason, Sally-chan kicked her on the head, putting her out of commission again. Wow, what a thing. I heard some bushes and trees moving around, and escaping from there, there was my peerage. "Oh, hey guys..." "So it was you, indeed! What's your problem, Zenjirou, you dummy!" And Rina went ahead and slapped me in the face! Ow, it didn't hurt much, but thanks to my previous battle, my body reacted accordantly, and I almost lost my balance. "And before you say anything about honour and confidence...!" "It was out of honour and confidence, plus it was a challenge from her. My bad, sorry." I sighed, and again she pouted at me, despite the fact she was also on the brink of tears. Soon enough, Ryuubi also came by, but instead of coming to help me, she instead went into the fallen girl on the floor. We all turned there, and Rina gasped. "Oh! It's her! The monkey girl!" She gasped, leaving me on the resting tree, and also coming to look at her. Tasha and Iris came to me to help me, also looking at the general on the floor. "So... I was thinking with myself by now, but when you guys were at the Jade Palace, back in Golden Week, Rina said something about a monkey girl being beaten by onis?" I turned to the witch girl, and she turned to me. Poor kan'u was still eating dirt. "Don't tell me... She's actually that punching bag monkey girl?" "Bingo." Instead of answering me rightly, Tasha blinked at me and shoot at me with her hand-gun. I'm having a strange Deja vu feeling about all of this. Like, mentioning something that was, like, several weeks ago. The purple witch then turned fully at where Rina and Ryuubi-sensei were next to the body. "Miss Guan Yu tried to prove her worth by picking a fight with onis. Didn't work. We helped her out. And met Dai Liu and Liu Bei." "Long story short." I said with a sigh. I turned around to look at the duo in front of my newest rival, and for the first time in a while, something like a forced grin was spread in Ryuubi-sensei's face. She looks... Awkwardly uncomfortable. "Eh? But why is Ryuubi all like that? Shouldn't she be saying 'rejoice for meeting my previous loyal general', or something like that?" "Uuuh, Sasamoto-chin, actually..." "LADY LIU BE-..!" "啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊...!" *DOOOOOON!* "A-Ah... My Apologize." And when I thought I would have to fight that crazy chick yet again when she practically ejected from her previous position, Ryuubi screamed on top of her lungs and slapped that bitch so hard the whole forest trembled and she created a bigger crater there. We all turned to the most level-headed and mature member of our group with eyes wide in disbelief. Did she just... Lose it? "Eheheh... Please don't look at yours truly like that. Being exposed in such way... Is embarrassing." "Dai Liu-chin and Liu Bei-chin... Left the Jade Palace because of miss Guan Yu, Tsukino-chin." "Oh..." It makes sense, actually... . ~~x~~ . "996... 997... 998... 999 and... 1000! You can rest now, heretic plague Dragon Sasamoto Zenjirou!" And a hard and loud *SPLASH!* sound echoed through all of my Underground hot spring chamber as my remaining strengths couldn't hold the Vampiric prime minister on my back, giving it up on the last of my 1000 push-ups punishment. Apparently, while very confident about his abilities, lord Desmond doesn't like doing the same job over and over. Now I know from where Annie got that bad habit. "Rest knowing that the one and only Prime Minister of the Vampiric council and the righthand man of the Vampire King himself, Maxaus Nosferatu, Desmond Helsing, was kind to you. I could've Pushed you to a worse punishment, but I don't feel like it. Be grateful for my unlimited kindness." "Thank... You... Lord Helsing..." I sighed, still kissing the floor and trying to get a hold of my breath. I just fought a crazy lesbo with the powers to cut dragons down and which reflected one of my strongest attacks. And now this vampire bastard made me do 1000 push-ups. Well, at least my body's better than before, so such punishment wasn't such a big deal. Of course, I won't say that out loud. "Hohohohoh! But I must congratulate you, lad. The mist created by the one and only Prime Minister of the vampiric empire and The righthand man of the Vampire King Maxaus Nosferatu, Desmond Helsing, was suppose to be stronger than the last one! To even part it away like you did is indeed a impressive feat!" And acts that little rant, he began to praise me. I just gave him a tired and trembling thumb up, only to fall flat on the floor once again. Before I could catch my first breath, However, I felt someone picking me by the collar and in one move, throw me to one of the pools from the hot springs! "And here's your reward!" "Gyaaaaaaah...!" *SPLASH!* ... ... *BLUB. BLUB, BLUB!* "Gaaaah~! Arf~, arf~...!" And I was fighting for air even harder now! That vampire bastard just throw me at my own springs with clothes and all! I stood up from the waters and spat some of it out of my system. I turned back to Lord Desmond, and he only laughed at my expenses. Okay, calm down, he's way stronge than you, and he complimented you, be grateful and avoid him snapping you like a wood stick. Instead I got rid of my shirt and sat on the water floor, enjoying the hot springs. "I'm... Better now. A stay like that for a while and I think I can handle it." "Gooood~. It must be my massages which caused such positive vibes on you, Brass dragon Sasamoto Zenjirou. But you don't have to thank me, after all, the great prime minister of the Vampiri-Yadda, yadda, yadda...!" I think it's only natural for someone, anyone, to start blocking everything he says in his daily boost mantra about himself, so I casually hid my ears into the waters in the way it'd fill it and block my eardrums so that he could finish it without me breaking his heart... And in return he wouldn't break my spine. The last thing I heard was 'something something it's only natural something something'. After that, he stretched himself a bit more and turned around to walk towards the exit. With that, I poked the rest of my head above the waters to hear him clearer. "It'd love to stay and enjoy even more thy new home, but I'll have to create a new dark mist in order to shield my compatriots from the Sun. Until next time, but please not in such way, Heretic Plague Dragon." "U-Understood." And he's gone. Finally, I can relax and enjoy this gianourmous underground hot springs. I splashed some water on my face, and sank into the waters deeper, reaching my shoulders, to take a relieved breath. Man, what a week, I'm glad I'm the kind who can heal pretty much everything within some days of rest, although the scars still remain around. This hot springs, they also have some medical properties, not as much as the ones back at Mt. issei, but at least some of my deeper wounds are closing and the smaller ones, disappearing. Wonder what will happen if I drink it? Uuuh... Better not, the girls bath in here too. I splashed some water on my face again, and sighed, letting myself sink into the waters and supporting my back on the border of the spring looking up, not even bothering to take off my socks or pants. I just need to avoid getting lightheaded again. I'm so weak in hot springs, it's pathetic since Aria-san told me she will teach me how to breath fire or something... That would be neat, breathing fire... After all, I need a more serious technique, otherwise people will start calling me a pervert and a molester. Senpai would probably flip from his grave from EATER. Hahahah... ... I wonder if he and Yaminari-sama would be proud of me. Ah! Ah! I'm getting lightheaded. Stay in the game, Zenjirou. Thinking too much means you're going stray with your thoughts, and you might drown yourself in the bathtub! Life for now... Is good. I have friends, I got a good score back in school, I'm getting stronger, a day to have a date with Shiori-san, I'll still try to control Ascalon and... I won't let anything of that go away again. Thinking too much again, stupid Zenjirou. I sighed and shot my face forward to take another breath... Only to stare at a pinky peach floating on the waters... ... ... Uh; what the hell? "What?" I stood up from the waters, and took a few steps into it's direction. The steam was kinda messing with my view, but in the end, I saw what that was: it wasn't a peach, but the ass of an ass. "Oh, Kan'u-san is also here." "Affirmative. Ryuubi-san said that, no matter what, we should treat her wounds and at least give her some points in hospitality. Besides, she's the last Mystery of Kuoh, just here to fill the blank." I turned my eyes for the direction that voice was coming, and I saw Reika, the lass only covered by a towel, approaching us with his arms crossed under his breasts and sighing deeply. That Ryuubi, she's a nice girl, but still, the house is mine. If anything blows up, I'll be one guilty! I sighed as well. "This place is huge, by the way Zenjirou. I don't even know why mother bothered to take a bath in your room." "Let's not talk about it ever again." I said, crossing my arms and taking a quick peep on his breasts. Not at the same level as Rina's or Tasha's, but still impressive, even more for the fact that he hid those all that time. What? It was a big revelation out of him, the minimal I can have is to look at them like that. "Stop staring at me, perv." He said, turning his golden orbs to me and judge me with them. "I chose the path of the shinobi instead of the kunoichi. I'm just like that because you know about it, but stop staring, I feel... Weak." "Okay okay, Boobs'Mcgee. Just don't crush your ribcage." I said with a grin, and he just hid his breasts with his hands and blushed with teeth showing. Say whatever you want, ninja, you're still girly at your heart. I'm used to this, anyway. "But; y'know what? I kinda don't mind that secret of yours anymore." "Zenjirou...?" "I mean, it was surprising, yes, and I was really mad that time, but then I came to the realization that, whatever you're a guy or a gal, I don't, I wouldn't mind." I said, scratching my cheek and looking back at him. A light tint of red was decorating his cheeks. "I don't want to lose anyone anymore, this includes you, Rina and Berolina-san. I like you, I really like you Reika, and if that little detail makes me ruin our friendship, then it means I'm no better than Julia-chan and Nina-chan's father or my own sisters." "..." He could only blink at me, his blush going even redder and he began to hyperventilate. Reola turned his eyes upwards, downwards, and back to me. This is really going under his skin, eh? "A-An... What are you saying? I said that I wanted to be your friend, so of course those little things... Wouldn't change anything between us. Never compromise, remember? This goes for relationships as well." "Ahahah... Thanks, Reika." I laughed, but actually I'm kinda relieved. So, even if he's a ninja and holds a few other secrets, it's good to see that we still be in better terms. "But remember this..." And he stuck his tongue out and pulled one of his eyelids down; making an ugly face. "... I'm a ninja. Those sweet talks and Harem-lead charms won't win me over, ever." "Hahahah! Like I would want someone like you, if I ever wanted a harem!" I grinned at him and flipped him the bird. Yeah, who needs him? If I ever wanted a harem, I already have my own fair-skinned, tsundere busty girl! We make faces to each other until we almost laughed ourselves to death, and in the end, I sighed, and smiled. "But to tell you the truth, I'm glad that I have you as a friend." "Zenjirou...?" "I mean, if I want a harem of supernatural girls, I just need to show them my Destroyer Astra, like everyone here. Having you as a friend... The kind I can rely on and just play around, calling ourselves names and making fun of each other... It kinda makes me happy!" I said to him. This feeling of easiness... It's good to have friends! Him, Shoda, Mizuki-san, Sally-chan, Sabrina, Rina, Yoko, Shiori-san, and the others. I'm glad that I've met them. "So, yeah. Thanks for being my friend, Reika." "A-Ah... Ahah... Ahahahah! I've already said, Heretic Plague dragon! Those sweet lines of cheap harem protagonists don't... Don't work on me!" He made a trembling smile, and turned around away from me. I could notice that his whole face turned red, and his face was really tearing apart. In the end, still facing away, he lifted one of his hands and gave me a thumb up, giving me a side glance with one of his big golden eyes. "But... Thanks for being my friend as well, Zenjirou. It might not be forever, but it's a worthy one." "Yeah." I gave him also a thumb up, and sighed with a smile. Yeah, forever for never, that's the bitter thing about friendship. They're... They're not eternal. I know this... That much. *HUG!* "Nyaaan~, what a cutie. You're indeed more galant since the last time we met, Zenjirou-nyan?" And hugging me from behind and making me feel her inflated bare breasts touching my naked back, I saw two dancing cat tails snuggling around my nose, making me snort a little. It doesn't take a genius to figure who it is. "Maybe it's because you reached Balance Breaker during that meantime, but you always had this strong scent. It's a little stimulating, nyan~." "Yo, Ginko-san." I said, acting like nothing happened, and then out of the sudden let myself sink into the water with her. Once with it, her cat instincts kicked in, and then Ginko-san jumped away from the pool and landed on one of the edges. Serves her right! "Also, stop attacking me out of the sudden! If my sisters or the girls ever finds out about, we're both screwed! Don't you have to go back to Berolina-san or something?!" "Zenjirou-nyan, you meanie! I have you know, I'm having my vacation, and Rina-nyan said I can stay with you guys for as long as I want!" She pouted back on her place, and again that urge to punch Allocer... Rina back into the Cocytus hole came again into my fist. I gotta start steeping up my game as well, but for now, I guess it's okay. "Also, you didn't say anything about Kan'u-nyan or Reika-nyan!" "Both of them also came by uninvited. It's not like I tell everybody to come by my house randomly. But it looks like I don't have a choice." "Yay~, nyan." And after a few seconds of water touching, she finally could immerse herself into the waters, and she quickly swam for me to again cuddle me. Give me a break. "Hey, you know who misses you? Raven Phenex and that girl from the Dantalion house. Ever wondered in paying them a visit, nyan?" "Oh, really?" I sighed, not even bothered by the naked girl cuddling on me, and now Reika also taking a side besides me, sitting on the border of the pool of hot waters. To be honest, I also kinda miss them, even what happened between me and Irene-san. Paying a visit for the Phenex house and Rei-chan, it doesn't sound like a bad idea, now that the whole 'Seven Mysterious wonders of Kuoh' have been solved. Isn't ... A bad idea. "Well. I have nothing better to do(besides losing another possible date with Shiori-san), so yeah... I think... I'll visit the Underworld this time." "Yay~..." And Ginko-san hugged me even more. Now that I'm stronger, I think I can pay a payback at Hyung too! And show auntie Nerio some of my new tricks too. Heheh... It's a good idea indeed... Uh... Something's wrong... I'm getting... A little dizzy... "By the way, Ichijou-nyan, Hwan Jin-young-dono is also talking about you! He wants to talk about that new Manga from Jump+ and some ideas about, nyan!" "..." "And you kinda have to control the mess between him and Raven-nyan, because they're again arguing about the superiority between Shounen and Seinen. I don't mind much, nyan, but they say you might have the answer..." "..." "But everynyan also wants to see you, your new crimson Longinus hybrid(that's a way of putting it) and your Balance Breaker, nyan! The Quarta siblings can't shut up about and even Uncle Marcenas is kinda...!" "..." "Zenjirou-nyan...?" "..." "...?" "*BLUB! BLUB! BLUB!*" "Nyahh! Zenjirou-nyan!" "Oh, so he's a lightweight. Good to know..." Shut up. Reika... SEVEN MYSTERIOUS WONDERS OF KUOH ACADEMY ARC: COMPLETED Next; A place to call. Previous; Between dragons and heroes. Special Omake Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Stories (Black)